domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
Jecht
"Why do today what you can leave for tomorrow?" ::-Jecht Jecht is one of the major antagonists of Final Fantasy X, and is the game's representative villain in Dissidia. He is the fifteenth Final Fantasy villain to be introduced in Domus Facina, and was introduced alongside Yu Yevon in Episode 0031. Traits Appearance Jecht's design was based entirely on his Dissidia artwork, which is based on his in-game appearance from FFX, but with elements derived from his Fayth Stone artwork added. Jecht has a surly, redneck-esque appearance. He has a dark tan, his body and face are covered in scars, and he has a large tattoo of the Zanarkand Abes' symbol on his chest and abdomen, which is a combination of a T, a Y, and a J. His black trousers are ripped and he doesn't put the straps over his shoulders, so they resemble shorts. From his hip sprouts several bony spikes, which are covered by a torn, red-orange cloth. His right arm is covered in fishnets and armor, and the pauldron has more bony spikes attached. Jecht has black hair in the form of a curly, spiky mullet, and wears a red headband. Personality Jecht is most well-known for being a drunkard. When drunk or sober, Jecht can still be the playful narcissist he is. He believes that he is the best at everything he does, be it drinking, fighting, or sports, and he doesn't hesitate to gloat about it. He talks down to others, even those closest to him, though this is just a front for his not being able to display his emotions appropriately. Beneath all of this, he is a kind person willing to help those in need, even at great personal cost. Weapon The Jecht Blade is a large, black blade whose shape resembles that of a harpoon. The tip of the blade has three holes to lessen its weight. The handle is shaped like a T, and is wrapped in bandages. The handle has two circular links on either side, and one of them has a length of chain made up of eight links. Red patterns are painted on either side of the blade. Despite Jecht's ability to effectively wield it, he almost never uses it, but he will still carry it into battle just to show that he can. Powers A Warrior Monk/Morpher. Jecht has no magical powers, per se, but as a fayth he can transform into Braska's Final Aeon (BFA), and summon boulders with which to lob at his opponents. Jecht mostly specializes in kickboxing moves. Story Final Fantasy X Jecht was born in Dream Zanarkand, though he and his family did not know that they were part of a non-existant world. He was the most famous man in Zanarkand; a star blitzball player and coach. However, his son hated him because he would always talk down to him and everyone else. When Jecht disappeared off the coast of Zanarkand, his wife died of a broken heart, causing his son to hate him even more. While everyone in Dream Zanarkand believed he'd died, he had actually come in contact with Sin, whose pyreflies gave Jecht a physical form and turned him real, warping him to Spira. Distressed by this sudden change, he was arrested for being a violent drunkard. A short time later, Lord Braska and his gaurdian, Auron, came to free Jecht on the condition that he join them on their pilgrimage to obtain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin. During this pilgrimage, Jecht made several videos of his journey, which he planned to show his son once he found a way back home. But after learning more and more about Spira, he finally realized that he'd never see his home again. At one point, he got drunk and attacked a docile shoopuf, afterwhich he swore to never drink again. Upon reaching the ruins of the real Zanarkand, they learned that the only way to obtain the Final Aeon was if either Jecht or Auron became a fayth. Jecht volunteered, and was transformed into the Final Aeon. Using his newfound power, Jecht defeated Sin, but was then immediately possessed by Yu Yevon. The severance of the tie between Braska and his Aeon killed the summoner, and Jecht's reluctant transfiguration into the next Sin had begun. Once the transformation was complete, Jecht was forced to destroy towns and kill hundreds of people for years on end. Influencing his powers as Sin, he brought his son Tidus to the real world, Spira, in the hope that he would find a way to stop him. But Jecht, as well as Yu Yevon, was brought to Domus Facina shortly before Tidus reached the real Zanarkand. Domus Facina Jecht's personality is mostly unchanged, though he does seem somewhat friendlier. Now free of his bond with Sin (temporarily), Jecht has picked up his old drinking habit in an attempt to rid his memories of the horrible things he'd done. Yu Yevon lives in Jecht's mind, and thus cannot appear in scenes that don't involve him. Yu Yevon can also control Jecht, and forced him to punch the Cloud of Darkness during an offer of friendship. He was extended an offer to join Golbez's group, the Honorable Anti-Villains, but he was drunk at the time and responded by kicking a blitzball at Golbez's head. Category:Characters